Que se passe-t-il quand deux ex-capitaines vont embêter un ex-Quincy?
by irkiala
Summary: tout est dit dans le titre ! ... attention rating 18 !


_Alors première chose : BONNE ET HEUREUSE ANNEE 2014 ! Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur que vous méritez !_

_Aujourd'hui, me voici avec un petit OS très, comment dire ... mature! Et puisque mes deux ex- capitaines préférés vont embêter mon ex-Quincy préféré! XD_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Que se passe-t-il quand deux ex-capitaines vont embêter un ex-Quincy?**

Le calme était revenu. Leurs respirations s'étaient apaisées. La fumée de la cigarette s'élevait droit dans vers le plafond de la chambre.

-Tu fumes encore? S'étonna le blond.

-C'est une des deux seules occasions pour moi de fumer, répondit évasivement le brun.

Ils étaient allongés sur le futon, la couette remontée juste pour couvrir le bas de leur corps. Le brun servait d'oreiller au blond.

-Mouais … Dis?

-Oui.

-Ça te dirais … qu'on aille lui rendre visite?

-Comme au bon vieux temps? Demanda le brun.

-Exactement, sourit le blond.

-Il ne va pas aimer.

-Justement, ça n'en sera que plus drôle de le faire craquer.

-Tu es sûr d'y arriver?

-Ne me sous estime pas, Isshin. J'y suis toujours arrivé, je te signale.

Le blond s'était retourné et regardait le brun dans les yeux.

-C'est vrai que t'es très doué pour faire craquer les gens … surtout nerveusement, se moqua le brun.

Le blond se vengea en se mettant à chatouiller le brun, qui partit dans un grand éclat de rire non contrôlé.

-Alors? Fit-il victorieux.

-Ok je te suis …

-Bien. Alors allons y!

Le blond se leva bientôt suivi par le brun. Ils s'habillèrent et se mirent en route. Dehors, le ciel était claire et la lune les éclairait.

* * *

Il était un peu plus de minuit. Dans l'appartement, seule la télévision éclairait la pièce. Un homme était assis dans son canapé , la télécommande à la main.

_Non mais quel idée j'ai eu!_ Soupira-t-il. _Les films d'auteurs français devraient rester en France! _Il prit la boite du DVD, la regarda et soupira une nouvelle fois. Le film semblait prometteur, mais se révélait d'un ennui total. Il se demandait même s'il allait le regarder jusqu'au bout.

Il en était là, perdu dans ses pensées, quand la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée le fit sursauter. _C'est pas vrai! Il a encore oublié ses clefs!_

L'homme se leva et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

-Ça va. J'arrive. Arrête de sonner …

La phrase mourut sur ses lèvres en voyant qui se tenait devant la porte. Il voulut refermer la porte, mais un des deux hommes l'avait bloqué avec son pied.

-Allons, allons … c'est comme ça que tu reçois des amis que tu n'as pas vu depuis longtemps?

Le blond affichait un petit sourire qu'il cachait derrière son éventail. L'homme à coté de lui, avait posé une de ses mains sur la porte et était en train de la pousser pour pouvoir y entrer.

L'homme se recomposa un visage grave et froid. Il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

-Qui a dit que je vous considérai comme des amis?

-Tu nous fais beaucoup de peine, Ryuken. N'est ce pas Isshin?

Un tout petit sourire étirait les lèvres du brun.

-C'est vrai … beaucoup de peine.

-Urahara … Kurosaki … que faites vous là? Vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire?

Les deux nommés se regardèrent et sourirent. Un sourire qui n'arguait rein de bon pour lui.

-Pas vraiment, à vrai dire … on s'est dit que ça serait bien de te rendre une petite visite. Le blond cachait toujours son sourire derrière son éventail.

-Une visite à cette heure ci de la nuit?

-Allons , allons … je ne te savais si à cheval sur ses choses là.

Ryuken ne fut pas long à trouver le sous entendu dans les paroles du blond.

-Et puis on n'est pas venu les mains vides, souligna le brun.

Il leva sa main et Ryuken put y voir un sac duquel s'échappait le bruit bien caractéristique d'une bouteille pleine. L'homme aux cheveux blancs dut se rendre à l'évidence : ils n'avaient aucune envie de partir. Aussi pour éviter d'ameuter ses voisins, il se décida à les faire entrer.

_Dans quel galère je me suis encore mis? _Pensa-t-il en secouant la tête.

Il rentra donc, suivi des deux autres. Ils s'installèrent donc tous les trois dans la cuisine. Le blanc sortit trois verres que le brun remplit. Ils trinquèrent et vidèrent leur verre.

-Ahhh, soupira Ryuken. A ce que je vois, tu n'as pas oublié ma marque de saké préféré, dit-il au blond.

-J'oublie rarement ce genre de choses.

Kisuke le regarda dans les yeux et un frissons parcourut l'échine de Ryuken. Isshin se contentait de les regarder. C'était à Kisuke de faire craquer le Quincy. Celui-ci avait toujours craqué sur le blond qui en avait toujours profité.

Bien qu'il se méfiait, Ryuken savait très bien ce que les deux ex-capitaines étaient venus faire ici et il savait qu'il allait craquer. Ce qu'il voulait voir, c'était comment le blond allait s'y prendre pour le faire craquer, cette fois ci. C'était devenu un petit jeu entre eux deux. Ce qui étonnait Ryuken ,c'est qu'Isshin soit toujours mêlé à leur histoire. Jamais Kisuke ne lui avait fait la moindre avance ou le moindre sous entendus, les rares fois ou ils s'étaient trouvée seuls, tous les deux.

Kisuke prenait un malin plaisir à glisser des sous entendus dans la conversation qu'il menait avec le blanc. Il savait qu'Isshin le regardait et cela faisait partie du plaisir qu'il avait à essayer de faire craquer Ryuken. Il savait que le Quincy craquerai, c'était juste une question de temps.

Isshin les regardait discuter, remplissait les verres. Il avait posé sa main sur la cuisse du blond et la caressait doucement. Cet effleurement les électrisait tous les deux. Au fur et à mesure de la descente de la bouteille, le brun se rapprochait du blond.

Ils faisaient face au Quincy. Qui sursauta quand il sentit le pied du blond contre sa jambe.

-Quelque chose ne va pas, Ryuken? demanda Kisuke.

Il le foudroya du regard puis reprit là où il en était. Le pied du blond continuait son ascension. Tous savaient ce qui se passait sous la table mais ils faisaient tous comme si de rien n'était.

Finalement le pied atterrit entre les jambes du blanc et commença à exercer une douce pression. Il poussa un léger soupir qui n'échappa pas à ses invités. Il allait reprendre la parole quand un grand boum se fit entendre.

-Et merde, jura Ryuken si bas que les deux autres ne l'entendirent pas.

Il se leva et regarda les deux hommes.

-Venez …

Les deux le regardèrent. Des bruits provenaient le la porte d'entrée du Quincy.

-Dégagez de ma cuisine.

Il attrapa la bouteille de saké, la fourra dans les mains d'Isshin, les fit se lever et les enferma dans sa chambre.

-Ça doit être Uryuu qui rentre … et qui à du mal avec ses clefs. Planquez vous là et ne faites pas de bruits ou je vous fous à la porte après …

Son regard menaçant parcouru les deux ex-capitaines et ils firent oui de la tête . Sur ce Ryuken ferma la porte de sa chambre et ouvrit celle de son appartement en grand. Uryuu s'effondra et se retrouva rattrapé par les bras de son père.

-Uryuu, fit-il le ton grondant.

-Papa … je … les clefs … ça marche pas ...

-Allez … viens...

Il prit son fils par le bras, le fit entrer et le conduisit comme il put à sa chambre. Son fils marmonnait à propos du Kurosaki, et de ses défis stupides. Défis qu'il avait du perdre d'après ce qu'en comprenait le blanc. Il coucha son fils comme il put dans son lit, le déchaussa, le déshabilla et ramena la couette sur lui. Il enleva ses lunettes qu'il posa sur la table de chevet. Il passa la main dans la chevelure brune de son fils, soupira puis sortit en fermant doucement la porte.

Il retourna dans sa chambre et quel ne fut pas le choc qu'il reçut quand il découvrit ses invités dans une position des plus … comment dire … explicites sur ce qu'ils avaient en tête concernant ce qu'ils voulaient faire subir au blanc. Il restât deux secondes la bouche ouverte, puis se reprit et remonta ses lunettes. Et ferma la porte.

Les deux autres s'étaient arrêtés. Isshin libéra Kisuke de sa prise buccale et se releva. Le blond se dirigea vers Ryuken, un petit sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. En effet, le blanc le dévisageait et il pouvait sentir son regard parcourir son corps.

Ryuken avala difficilement sa salive et essaya de regarder Kisuke dans les yeux mais il ne parvenait pas à défaire son regard du corps complètement nu et excité du blond. Ce n'est que trop tard qu'il réagit, quand le blond posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, qu'il réalisa. Il se recula soudainement se passant le revers de la main sur la bouche. Isshin s'était assis sur son lit. Il avait son caleçon mais rien de plus.

-Je peux savoir ce que vous foutez à poil dans ma chambre? Gronda-t-il.

-Je suis pas à poil, murmura le brun.

Il se prit un regard de la mort qui tue de la part de leur hôte.

-Voyons, voyons Ryuken … tu sais très bien comme moi comment cela va finir … disons que nous avons pris un peu d'avance sur le programme.

Le Quincy aurait volontiers fait bouffer son sourire au blond. Mais il savait qu'il avait raison et ça l'énerva encore plus.

Kisuke s'était rapproché et collait son torse à celui du blanc.

-Allons, allons Ryuken … laisses toi faire … tu n'as jamais été déçu avec nous, non?

Et le marchand l'embrassa. Ses lèvres virent caresser celles de son vis à vis, et quand il sentit une langue en redessiner les contours, Ryuken ouvrit la bouche. Un combat s'engagea entre les deux hommes. Kisuke passa ses bras autour du cou de l'homme qu'il embrassait avec passion, tandis que celui ci passait les siens autour de sa taille. Ils s'étaient rapprochés, approfondissant encore le baiser.

Puis doucement, lentement, le blond guida son amant vers le lit. Leurs bouches ne se séparaient pas longtemps, juste le temps de respirer un peu.

Kisuke les fit basculer sur le lit. Ryuken se trouva au dessus du blond qui se mit à caresser son dos et ses épaules de ses longs doigts. Ils continuaient ainsi. Ils n'y avait plus qu'eux et ce baiser qui en disait long sur le temps d'abstinence du Quincy.

Ryuken sentit plus qu'il ne vit Isshin le déshabiller. Lui ne s'occupait que du blond sous lui. Il se doutait de la suite mais ne voulait pas y penser. Les deux hommes ne lâchaient pas la bouche de l'autre. Ils sentirent les mains du brun s'occuper d'eux, leurs arracher des frissons et des gémissements. Elles semblaient mue d'une vie propre. Doucement, elles prirent possession des fesses des deux hommes enlacés. Leurs gémissements se firent plus rauques, leurs respirations plus haletantes. Puis elles disparurent.

Ryuken les sentit alors se poser sur sa taille pour le redresser, se saisir de sa verge et la guider dans les profondeurs du blond. Ils poussèrent tous les deux un profond soupir de plaisir à cette intrusion.

Puis doucement, il commença à se mouvoir dans son amant, leur arrachant gémissements et soupirs. Les mains du brun n'avaient nullement quitté son corps et continuaient à le caresser. Puis il les sentit revenir investir un endroit qu'elles avaient quitté un peu plus tôt. Il ne dit rien, laissant le brun le préparer. Il avait toujours aimé se trouver au milieu avec ses deux hommes. Prendre et être pris en même temps était quelque chose de tellement intense. De tellement fort. Ça le faisait craquer à chaque fois, car il savait qu'ils allaient se retrouver dans cette configuration et il adorait ça.

Isshin retira ses doigts pour les remplacer par son érection. Ils s'immobilisèrent quelques instants avant de reprendre leurs mouvements, se synchronisant, se mettant au diapason l'un de l'autre.

Leurs sensations les submergeaient. Dans la pièce ne s'entendaient que gémissement, peaux qui claquent, bruits de succions, frottements. Une fine pellicule de sueur les recouvraient. Un orgasme en chaine les submergea. Kisuke se déversa sur son torse, ce qui entraina la jouissance de Ryuken et enfin celle d'Isshin.

Le brun se dégagea du blanc et aida celui-ci à sortir du blond. Ils finirent par s'allonger tous les trois dans le lit du Quincy. Ils ne parlèrent pas, laissant leurs respiration reprendre un rythme un peu lus normal, moins erratiques.

-Putain … t'es toujours aussi étroit … Ryuken.

-On se passe de tes commentaires, Isshin.

-Allons, allons … vous allez me gâcher tout mon plaisir si vous continuez .. et je n'ai pas vraiment envie …

Isshin se leva, regarda les deux hommes allongés sur le lit. Il laissa son regard passer de l'un à l'autre. Musculature fin et développée pour les deux hommes. Ils étaient un vrai appel à la luxure. Ils avaient le visage encore légèrement rougi par l'effort fourni et le plaisir ressenti et partagé.

-Je vais prendre une douche, lança-t-il avant de disparaitre.

* * *

Quand il revint, une serviette autour de la taille, il ne sut pourquoi, mais il avait l'impression que quelque chose avait changé. Il regarda les deux hommes et vit la lueur allumé dans les yeux du blond. Une lueur qu'il connaissait bien.

-Allez … dites moi a quoi vous pensez?

-Serais-je si transparent pour toi Isshin?

-Quand tu as cette lueur au fond des yeux … oui. Alors dites moi à quoi vous avez pensé?

Kisuke et Ryuken se concertèrent d'un regard puis reportèrent leur attention sur le brun qui se tenait toujours de bout devant eux. Allongés dans le lit. Kisuke sur le dos et Ryuken sur le ventre de celui-ci.

-On se faisait la réflexion … que tu n'était jamais uke dans toute cette histoire, lui répondit doucement le Quincy.

-Qu'est ça eut bien te foutre? Lui répondit le brun.

Ryuken avait raison. Il était toujours le seme qu'ils soient tous les trois ensemble ou qu'il soit seul avec Kisuke. Et ce dernier ne s'en été jamais plaint.

-Ryuken me faisait par de son envie de changer de partenaire.

Le brun haussa un sourcil en direction du blanc. Celui-ci se leva et vint se placer devant lui, posant ses mains sur le large torse du brun.

-Qu'en dit tu, Isshin? Le Quincy plongea son regard dans le sien et Isshin put y lire du désir.

Et sans attendre de réponse, il l'embrassa. Le brun surpris se laissa faire. Ryuken le guida vers le lit. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et fit asseoir le brun à califourchon sur ses genoux. C'était la première fois que le Quincy prenait une telle initiative lors de leurs rencontres privées. Et il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

Kisuke, toujours allongé, profitait de spectacle. Il les observait et laissait le désir monter de nouveau en lui. Les deux hommes n'étaient que gémissements et soupirs. Il se plaça derrière Isshin, à genoux et commença son travail de préparation. Le brun se crispa sous l'intrusion du doigt long et fin. Le mouvement de ce dernier et l'attention avec laquelle Ryuken s'occupait de son cou le détendis. Un deuxième doigt, puis un troisième finirent la préparation. Kisuke aida alors les deux hommes à s'emboiter. Isshin cria sous l'intrusion. Jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle douleur. Il s'accrocha au cou du blanc et le mordit à l'épaule. Puis il donna un léger coup de bassin que Ryuken interpréta comme le signal disant qu'il pouvait y aller. Ce qu'il fit. Doucement au début pour que le brun s'habitue. Puis de plus en plus vite.

Kisuke, quant à lui, continuait de caresser le brun. Son dos musclé sur lequel il laissait une trace humide. Son cou qu'il parsemait de baisers. Ses fesses qu'il continuait à explorer. Quand Isshin sentit un doigt s'introduire de nouveau en lui, il se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de rentrer directement chez lui après sa douche. Ils en avaient des idées tordus ses deux là! Puis il laissa totalement faire, Ryuken étant en train de lui lécher la clavicule, point particulièrement sensible chez lui. C'est Kisuke qui avait du vendre la mèche. Il allait lui payer tout ça. Il allait faire regretter au blond ce qu'il était en train d'expérimenter. Si jamais il survivait aux flots de sensations qui se déversaient dans son corps, qui l'embrasaient, qui le faisaient fondre.

Finalement le blond réussit s'introduire lui aussi dans le brun qui se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure. Les deux hommes attendirent quelques instants que le brun reprenne son souffle et s'habitue a eux avant de reprendre leur mouvements.

Tous les trois étaient embarqués dans un tourbillon de sensations. Plus rien ne comptaient que les deux autres corps qu'ils pouvaient sentir partager leurs émotions.

Tout ça les entrainait vers la délivrance. Isshin vint en premier, les contractions déclenchées par son orgasme eurent raison des deux seme en lui. Ils se déboitèrent difficilement, avant de se coucher comme ils purent dans le lit du blanc, qui ne protestât pas. Ils finirent pas s'endormir, Ryuken entre ses deux invités.

* * *

Le lendemain fut difficile pour le jeune Quincy. Un mal de crane le faisait atrocement souffrir. Il avait eu du mal à se lever et à se rappeler de sa soirée et encore plus difficilement de sa mise au lit. Et puis il se dit que son père l'avait surement aidé. Il allait en entendre parler pendant un moment. Il grimaça à cette pensée. Ce qui accentua encore son mal de crane. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain avec l'idée de prendre une aspirine, histoire de calmer les Hollows qui dansaient dans son crane.

Il posa la main sur la poignée de la porte au moment où celle-ci s'ouvrit. Le jeune homme resta figé devant l'apparition qui sortait de la salle de bain, uniquement vêtu d'un serviette autour de la taille.

Un cri se fit entendre dans l'appartement. Et on aurait put le prendre pour celui d'une jeune demoiselle en détresse. Et Ryuken vit son fils débouler dans la cuisine complètement affolé, suivi par un Isshin ayant plaqué un sourire satisfait sur son visage. Il se pinça l'arrête du nez pour se calmer. Il vit son fils le regarder puis le regard du jeune homme tomba sur Kisuke en train de siroter son café.

-Bien dormi Ishida-kun.

Et Ryuken maudit le blond car son fils venait de tomber dans les pommes. Et qu'il aurait du boulot pour expliquer pourquoi il avait trouver à son réveil Isshin Kurosaki sortant de la douche, Kisuke Urahara sirotant un café en caleçon et lui même en caleçon et T-shirt. Il se dit que finalement il aurait peut-être du les virer hier soir. Il sourit aux souvenirs de cette nuit et ce dit que finalement le jeu en valait la chandelle.


End file.
